


Family Secret

by TheEndeavorNetwork



Category: DC Extended Universe, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndeavorNetwork/pseuds/TheEndeavorNetwork
Summary: Clark gets ready to tell his nine-year-old son that he's Superman.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Family Secret

Lois and Clark agreed it’d be best to tell Jon the truth about his dad sooner rather than later. Especially since they weren’t certain if or when he might start developing powers. He was about nine when they decided he was responsible enough to keep the secret.

Clark did the usual bedtime routine - getting Jon under the covers and taking turns reading sections of a book. When the chapter was done, Clark closed the book and set it aside. Jon started scooting further under the comforter.

“Is it ok if I talk to you about something before bed?” Clark asked.

Jon looked up curiously with big blue eyes. His hair was dark and curly, like his father’s, but he took after his mother when it came to expressions. Clark wrapped an arm around him.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you. Your mom and I were waiting till you were big enough. This might be a little hard to understand at first...”

“Is this about the fact that you’re Superman?” Jon said bluntly.

Clark gawked at him. There was an abrupt, muffled laugh from the hallway. Clark glanced away for a few seconds in disbelief, then looked back at his kid.

He stuttered a bit before asking, “What makes you say that?”

“Well, you look like him.”

“Lots of people do.”

“Yeah, but you _really_ look like him. And you’re married to Mom…” Jon began listing on his fingers. “... _And_ you disappear randomly sometimes. _And_ you don’t really need glasses...So, yeah, you’re Superman.”

Clark jerked his head back in mock indignation. A pair of glasses were perched on his face at the moment. “How do you know I don’t need these?”

Jon outlined his reasoning rapidly and precisely. “Because, sometimes, the TV is on, and there’s words, and you talk about them, and you’re not wearing your glasses.” He finished with a pointed look.

Clark smiled and pulled his glasses off. “Ok, you got me. When did you figure this out?”

Jon shrugged. “Like a year ago. I had my suspicions before that.”

“Wow...You haven’t told anyone, have you?”

“Nope. Your secret’s safe with me,” Jon said, smiling reassuringly and making a locking gesture at his mouth.

Clark squeezed his shoulder. “Thanks, buddy. I appreciate that.”

There was a brief pause as Clark tried to figure out what to say next. He had prepared for Jon to be confused and maybe even upset.

“How do you feel about me being Superman?”

Jon played idly with the edge of his comforter as he responded, “It’s pretty cool that you save people. And hang out with superheroes...On TV and stuff, the heroes' families always get mad 'cause they're never around. But you're not like that, so it's ok.”

Clark was relieved to hear that. He tried to have a good balance between work, being Superman, and being a dad. He was glad Jon didn't feel neglected.

“Do you have any questions for me?”

“Will I get powers?” he asked hopefully.

“I dunno. You’re half-Kryptonian, so maybe. But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Don’t try anything dangerous just ‘cause you’ve seen me do it, ok?”

Jon was frowning a little, but nodded. “Ok.”

“Anything else?”

“Does grandma know you’re Superman?”

“Yeah,” Clark chuckled, “She and my dad knew I was an alien from the start. I crash landed in their field when I was a baby.”

“Whoa,” Jon murmured.

“You can ask her about it next time we call...But it’s bedtime now. I’ll explain some more tomorrow.”

Jon didn’t look too happy, but he didn’t protest.

“Do you want Bunny?” Clark asked, referring to the three-foot-tall stuffed rabbit sitting at the foot of the bed.

“I’m too old for that, Dad,” Jon grumbled.

“Ok,” Clark said lightly, hiding his amusement. He and Lois knew that Jon still snuggled up with the plushie after they left the room.

Clark got up and kissed the top of his head.

“Goodnight,” he said, “Love you.”

“Goodnight, Dad. Love you, too.”

Clark turned off the light and closed the door. In the hallway, Lois was leaning against the wall with crossed arms. She had a big grin on her face.

“He’s _definitely_ your son,” Clark muttered with a smirk.

They turned down the hall toward their bedroom.

Lois half-whispered, half-snickered, “What the hell did he mean, ‘You’re married to Mom’?”

“Everyone knows Superman is whipped for Lois Lane.”

“Even our own goddamn kid.”

They stopped when Jon called out, “Hey, Dad!”

Clark went back and stuck his head in. “Yeah?”

Jon was craning his head back on the pillow to look up at him. “Can you take me flying? Please?”

Clark paused, then glanced at Lois. She thought for a few seconds before shrugging. He looked back at Jon and grinned.

“Sure, bud.”

His son beamed. “Awesome!”

**Author's Note:**

> Swear I didn't write this just as shade to "Superman and Lois."
> 
> I really hope we get to see Jon in the DCEU someday, even as a baby.


End file.
